


Candle

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Multi, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Omni-tools can be used for just about anything, including emergency light sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt:   
> Write the characters characters spending time together by candle light.
> 
> Also the Normandy has been heavily retconned.

"Looks like the elevator's down too." Kaidan Alenko had to turn sideways to squeeze through the jammed metal door, only making it into Mona's cabin by grace of being slimmer than Garrus or Wrex. "Joker shouted at me through the shaft; auxiliary power's completely out." 

"How can it be out?" Mona muttered, pulling her sweatshirt back over her head, covering a sleek black camisole. She lifted to her toes to stretch her hand up to the vent in the ceiling. "The air purification's still working." 

"It seems like--" Kaidan's voice was much closer than Mona expected it to be, and she elbowed him in the ribs when she turned around, squinting pointlessly into the blackness. "I'm right here," he said, low and gentle. With a beep and a whirr, his omni-tool sprung to life, casting a neon orange glow that carved deep shadows into his familiar face. "Seems like there are some crossed wires in the auxiliary power; all nonessential systems are offline." 

"I would think the lights and elevator would be considered essential," said Liara, her cool, steady voice coming from the back corner of Mona's cabin. 

"The elevator usually is, but the lights are only out in the crew quarters." Kaidan raised his arm in the air, the dim light from the omni-tool barely illuminating the small cabin. With her hands on his shoulders, Mona gently moved around Kaidan, groping the wall for handholds as she took the few steps up to the platform to the hall. "Joker said they're working on it," Kaidan said as she slipped out the door, returning Liara's shrug at Shepard's insistence on seeing things for herself. He sat with Liara on the edge of the bed while Mona yelled into the elevator shaft, running a fond hand over her back when she stretched out on her stomach next to him. 

Mona returned, sounding as though she would have slammed the door behind her if she was able. "They spent weeks working on this ship when we were on shore leave, how do the lights just go out?" 

"On the bright side, we have an excuse to be stuck up here for a while," Liara said, folding her arms and resting her chin on them, closing her eyes contentedly while Kaidan stroked her back. She shifted one shoulder blade up and he rubbed it, pressing his thumb in soft circles, no words needed. "It will be less suspicious than usual." 

"We're not fooling anyone," Kaidan said with a short laugh. "The entire crew knows what's going on. Can't say I care too much; half the younger guys look at me like I'm some kind of magician." He flashed one of those patented Kaidan Alenko smiles, the corner of his lips twitching upward in a half-smirk so quickly that it was easy to miss if you didn't know what you were looking for. 

At that Mona sighed, one hand on her head, her thumb pressing into her temple. "C'mon Commander, it's not that bad." Kaidan got to his feet and slipped off his omni-tool, pressing a few buttons on it before he set it down. The light stayed on, flickering softly. "It'll be just like a winter storm in Vancouver. Snow always knocked the power out, and we'd have to light a fire to keep warm." He took Mona's omni-tool from her and repeated the process, setting it down to cast flickering light. "We don't have candles or a fireplace, but we've got some light, some blankets, and some damn good company." 

"And wine," Liara added, holding up the bottle. 

"Don't make me tell Anderson you need more shore leave," Kaidan said, teasing, putting his arm around Mona's waist and pressing his lips firmly to her temple. He slipped his hand under her sweatshirt, running short-trimmed nails up her spine, that smile staying when she lifted her arms, letting him peel the sweatshirt up and over her head. 

“I guess you’re right,” Mona said, slipping her arms over Kaidan’s shoulders. 

“You always seem to say things like that when I can’t record you on my omni-tool. How am I supposed to make anyone believe that you agree with me now and then?” 

“You’re not.” She grinned. “You’re supposed to let them think you always obey your Commander.” 

“Well, that’s not all that fun,” he began, sliding his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. “But I can see the benefits.” 

“Smart man,” said Mona before sliding her hand into his and leading him back to the bed where Liara waited. She laid back against the pillows, her head on Liara’s arm, and as Kaidan climbed over her, the flickering omni-tools looked nothing like candlelight, but they were more than good enough.


End file.
